Katekyo Hitman Reborn oneshots
by fir389
Summary: Anyone can request. Warning:Might have some slight cussing in it. KHR isn't mine!
1. Intro

**First of all: I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn! It's not mine and this is only for the sake of fandom.. **

* * *

Hey, as the title suggests this is a KHR (Katekyo Hitman reborn) one-shots. You guys get to requests for what you want me to write.

Just put in your request as a review.

1. I accept pairings.

2.**Please Just Please No requesting for lemon stories! I'm trying withdraw from those kinds of stories and plus if anyone who is innocent reads this I don't want to be held responsible for tainting their minds.****  
**

3. You can request any character and yes I can do seven minutes in heaven but only kissing again I'm implying to the stuff on top of this one.

4. Please be patient with me if I update at a slow rate, it might be because I'm busy.

5. If I missed your request feel free to PM me, hopefully it doesn't happen.

6. It can be adventure or any genre, and warning I suck at mystery and romance so please cut me some slack..

7. Have fun, This is for the sake of Fandom and only fandom, criticism is welcome, I know I'm not even a perfect writer.


	2. Sakura Hibari Kyoya

**A request from devil190,I hope you like it. Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

On this spring day, you decided to stop and look at the sakuras, it was a mistake. This made you late for school and you had to see Hibari in the Disciplinary Committee room. You attended Nanimori and always was afraid or respected Hibari Kyoya, the school Disciplinary Committee president. You sighed as you walked into the room, there was Hibari sleeping on the couch. He instantly woke up and and sat up, he looked at you with a cold glare.

"I see you were late,"He said as you shakily gave him the pass.

"Y-yes sir,"You said shivering slightly.

"Your reason?"He asked, you gulped, you were afraid to tell him that you were seeing the sakura leaves fall from the trees. "Just tell me, I need to fill in the paper."

"I-i was admiring the sakuras..."You sadly said. You knew that since recently, Hibari seems to have taken a slight dislike in sakuras. He just filled in the paper but you could see the twitch from his lip when you had mentioned the sakura trees.

"Go to class,"he said coldy and you did. There you were greeted by your friends, who scolded you on stopping to see the sakura trees.

"I couldn't help it," Your replied and laughed nervously. "It's beautiful in the springtime..."

"And you can just go gaze it after school,"one of your friends said. You laughed nervously again and sat down on your seat, class soon restarted again then lunch came.

"(Y/n)-chan,"Tsuna said. As usual he was with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hey Tsuna,"You said. He gave you your camera, it was still in one piece thankfully.

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow it,"He said.

"Your welcome, I'm glad it's still okay,"You replied. He bowed and left to eat lunch with his two friends, you went up the roof top and took out your camera. There you could see the sakura trees nearby. You put down your stuff and started taking picture before quickly eating your lunch then going back to taking pictures.

"Hey herbivore,"A familalir voice said, this made you jump and almost drop your camera. You turned around surprised to see Hibari standing behind you.

"You seem to take an interest in sakura trees,"He said.

"Y-yeah,"you replied. He just sighed and went up to the highest point of the roof.

"Don't you like sakuras Hibari-san?"You asked curiously, you knew that the rumors were true but still it's worth a try asking.

"A bit, but I guess not that much anymore,"He replied.

"Why?"You asked, he just stayed quiet in the response. You sighed and took more pictures of the sakura trees.

"Herbivore, make a photography club,"He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?"You asked, you were shocked that he said that.

"You take photos of sakuras right?"He asked, he seemed completely calm about this.

"Y-yeah..but I'm not that good,"You said.

"There's a teacher here that's an expert in photography ask him and here,"He said and gave you a paper with his writing in it. "Sakura trees are beautiful in the spring, I'm sure other people will like to see the beauty too."

He then layed down and fell asleep, you looked down at the paper then gathered your stuff.

'Maybe he isn't that half bad,'You thought as you made your way back to your classroom. 'I'm glad I tok the time to admire the sakura trees'

* * *

**Hopefully it isn't that bad...Next one is 69XFem!27 **


	3. An odd chase 69XFem 27

**This is for Mukuro-Chi, please enjoy it. Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

Mukuro sighed, he was waiting in line to buy one of his favorite snacks. Something caught his eyes, it was a girl with a Nanimori uniform walking home from school. He smirked, and got out of the line to follow her.

"Kufufu Hello there Sawada Tsunayoshi,"He said. She jumped and ran away from him, Mukuro just smirked and ran after her. They both stopped as soon as they saw a hooded figure appear in front of them, the person sneezed and soon bunny ears popped out on Tsuna and Mukuro's head. Mukuro noticed this and was about to stop the person but the perosn had already dissapeared. Soon Fem!Tsuna noticed the ears also.

"This is bad..."She said then frowned. Mukuro sighed, he knew the ears might be troublesome.

"Ciaoussu, Reborn said suddenly appearing. He saw the bunny ears and almost laughed.

"I see that she came by here already.."He said while containing his laugh.

"Who?!"Both Mukuro and Fem!Tsuna asked in unison.

'A friend of mine,"Reborn said. "You two better search for her though."

"Aren't you searching for her too?"Fem!Tsuna asked, she looked at Reborn nervously.

"Yeah but not very urgently, you two better get going though,"He said. He pointed at the hooded figure going through a door, Both Mukuro and Fem!Tsuna nodded and followed after her and entered the door, there they arrived at a green meadow filled with flowers.

"Kufufu well this is a very unusual world,"Mukuro said. He was very annoyed about the bunny ears but they looked cute Fem!Tsuna.

"Ah There she is!"Fem!Tsuna shouted and pointed at the hooded figure who went down a big hole in the middle of the field. "The hole's closing though, we better hurry."

She grabbed Mukuro's hand and ran, Mukuro was shocked at first but also ran. They both jumped into the hole at the same time and fell at what looks like a riverbed. The hooded person had her hood off and she had bunny ears and long black hair that goes down her shoulders.

"Sayonara,"She said and went into the water.

"Ah where did she go?!"Fem!Tsuna cried, she looked pathetic yet cute to Mukuro. He noticed that there was a whirlpool at the spot where that person had jumped. He carried Fem!Tsuna bridal style, this made her blush and she hid it with her long hair.

"Don't let go.."Mukuro said awkwardly. He jumped into the whirlpool, and they almost drowned by it if it weren't for the light that suddenly appeared. They were back at the flowery field again and lying on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Fem!Tsuna was the first one to wake up, she almost screamed when she was holding on to Mukuro's shirt. She couldn't sit up since he had a firm grip on her waist though.

"M-mukuro-san..wake up.."She whispered. He just stirred a bit and didn't even wake up, Fem!Tsuna gulped and tried to pry him off her but she couldn't.

"Sweet,"Mukuro murmured in his sleep. Fem!Tsuna sighed, she knew that if they stayed here any longer, they couldn't get the bunny ears off their heads. She looked Mukuro and blushed, he was pretty handsome with his pineapple hair.

"Your making me do this Mukuro-san,"She whispered. She sighed and kissed him on the lips then was about to pull away if it weren't for Mukuro kissing her back.

"Kufufu Your quite bold Sawada,"He said then smirked at her flushed face.

"You were holding my waist!" Fem!Tsuna shouted, she blushed even more. Mukuro looked down and blushed faintly, she maybe no-good but she had a point. He let go and Fem!Tsuna sat up and looked around.

"She's gone.."She said sadly.

"Yeah,"Mukuro said while looking around.

"Well I guess we have to bear with the ears for a while..."Fem!Tsuna said.

"You would look cute in it though,"Mukuro said then smirked.

"I would not!"Fem!Tsuna cried, she was really scared on what would happen if the boy in her school would do to her if she had the ears. "I'm scared on what the others would think though.."

Mukuro flinched, he knew that Hibari would Fem!Tsuna all to himself.

"Well I guess we should both go home,"Mukuro said coldly, there was no chance of him ever getting to Fem!Tsuna in the beginning. Fem!Tsuna was surprised by the coldness in her voice, then a sudden realization came to her.

"Mukuro-san...You know I don't love Hibari-san,"She said while blushing faintly. "I actually enjoyed this day with you."

Mukuro looked at her with a shocked face and an almost happy one mixed together. Fem!Tsuna giggled, she knew that he was blushing right in front of her.

"You love me?..."Mukuro asked, it came out as a squeak since he was in an uncomfortable spot.

"Of course,"Fem!Tsuna said then smiled sweetly.

"Finally!"A voice said, both Fem!Tsuna and Mukuro jumped then turned around. Behind them was a girl with bunny ears and a suit.

"You!"They both cried in unison, the girl just giggled and waved her hand, the bunny ears dissapeared and also they were back at Nanimori.

"What?!"Fem!Tsuna cried, she was just as confused as Mukuro.

"Ciaossu Irene B. Rabbit,"Reborn said.

"Ciao,"She said then smiled. Both Mukuro and Fem!Tsuna got the whole situation figured out and stomped away from both of them.

"Haha looks like it worked,"Reborn said pointing to the both of them holding hands.

"Yep, call me again if there's something you need,"Irene said happily. "Especially the romantic problems."

"Sure thing,"reborn said then smirked. Irene went through a door and it dissapeared as soon as the door closed. Fem!Tsuna and Mukuro spent the whole day together.

* * *

**I hope you like it, I have no idea what to do with Fem!Tsuna's girl name but I just stuck with Tsunayoshi since I don't know much about the gender bender topics...Please send in more requests and I'l do it in my free time.**


	4. Memory Tyl Tsuna

**This is for Yuki97XD, enjoy~! And sorry for the late update, school is really tough on me., also expect a surprise guest to come. Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed and looked at both I-pin and Lambo, who were playing with each other.

"Good morning Judaime!"Gokudera shouted, he bowed and Tsuna smiled and also said good morning.

"Ahahaha Stupidera is here!"Lambo shouted,Gokudera's eye twitched as Lambo started laughing.

"Lambo! Don't be rude!"I-pin chastised him. Lambo just kept on laughing until Gokudera punched him on the head.

"A-ah Gokudera.."Tsuna said but it was too late, Lambo was crying and took out his ten-year bazooka then threw it in the air. Tsuna gulped as it engulfed him, he blinked and saw that he was on a couch in a mansion.

* * *

Tyl Tsuna blinked and looked around, he saw the shocked face of Gokudera, Lambo, and I-pin.

"Uh..Hey,"he said awkwardly.

"J-judaime?..."Gokudera asked and tyl Tsuna nodded.

"Urg I was too late..."A girl with bunny ears and long black hair said, she had a formal suit on.

"Oh? Rabbit-san?"Tyl Tsuna asked and looked at the girl.

"Oh Ciao Decimo,"she said plainly. Her bunny ears flopped over to the side and she sighed.

"What's going on?.."Gokudera asked, he was shocked since five minutes have already passed and the future judaime was still there.

"Looks like I came too late,"she said. "Even if I set up my alarm clock..."

"Now, now rabbit-san,"tyl Tsuna said calmly. "One of these days you might arrive in time.."

She stayed quiet and looked sadly at both tyl Tsuna and Gokudera. Lambo and I-pin were playing again and forgot about tyl Tsuna and rabbit.

"Well this is odd indeed,"tyl Tsuna said. He sighed and sat down, he was longing for some italian wine to calm the nerves.

"Do you have any wine? Any will do,"Tsuna said.

"Why would you want some wine?"Gokudera asked, he looked at tyl Tsuna in awe, he looked more calmer and sounded more mature.

"Your an idiot...I have some Vodka but it's some stuff so I won't give it to you,"Rabbit replied.

"Your too young to even drink..."Gokudera said and looked at the girl.

"No actually I'm 22 and I'm stuck at this body because of a stupid curse,'She said replied calmly. "Ask your precious boss..."

"It's true,"tyl Tsuna said then smirked. "Your still the same though."

"Shut up,"Rabbit said. Gokudera tried to think what's going on but he was mind blown.

"Well it should be about time you get back,"Rabbit said. Gokudera gulped, they been talking for a full three minutes and now he didn't know if he should trust her or not.

"Bye sweetheart~"tyl Tsuna said then smirked. Rabbit blushed faintly and glared at him, then he disappeared and was replaced by the current Tsuna.

"Ah Gokudera-kun,"Tsuna said and smiled.

"Did anyone harm you while you were in the future?"Gokudera asked, he had completely ignore Rabbit, who just wen through some door and disappeared.

"Nah it was fine, I met a nice lady called Rabbit though, we talked a bit and also she said to give this to you.."Tsuna said and gave him a picture frame with an actual picture in it. On it was Tyl Tsuna and Rabbit in the middle with all of his guardians. On it was a small print that Gokudera can read and can clearly understand, his face went pale and read it aloud.

"In memory of Rabbit and Sawada Tsunayoshi,"Gokudera said. Tsuna looked shocked and also looked at the picture.

"Then..if Judaime was dead in the future...who was that man that was here earlier?"Gokudera asked, he was really confused and really shocked at the same time too. Just then a strong gust of wind went through both of them and they shivered.

"Maybe...we'll just figure it out later.."Tsuna said, Gokudera agreed and put the picture at a safe place. For the rest of the day, the picture was left on it's own and slowly being forgotten.

* * *

**I hope you like it, next up is Mukuro! Please be patient, I will update as the time is needed.**


	5. Mukuro

**This is for Nikki-3456-Lover, I hope you like it. Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Oh and a reminder, Rabbit is a character that appears in most of my one-shots, she has no interest in her own love life so mostly she helps out KHR characters or give them hints like one of my last one-shot. If you don't want to put her in it's okay, as far as I know..I guess she just popped into my head and she's the only OC I own and based on the rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

Rabbit looked through her window, she had been going to the other side too many times and his highness is starting to notice. She sighed and tilted her head making her bunny ears flop from one side to the other.

"Irene~!" A very almost drunk voice called out.

"Ugh...Maddy didn't I tell you to stop drinking the Italian wine that I bring over?!"Rabbit cried and looked at her. Maddy was wearing her usual checkered top-hat and suit. She was actually Rabbit's distant cousin and now she was drunk and looking very unprofessional.

"Let's play~!"She said in a very slurred speech, Rabbit glared at her distant cousin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mukuro was having his own problems, he had recently caught a cold and it was getting worse. Of course Chrome was there to take care of him but it was all in vain.

"Mukuro-sama?"Chrome asked, she looked worriedly at him. "Can I invite a friend over that might help you?..."

Mukuro slightly nodded and coughed, he was feeling pretty horrible at that moment. Chrome thanked him and took out a vial from her pocket and put one drop on the ground, suddenly a door appeared. It opened on it's own and soon Chrome found herself entering a study filled with books and also paper.

"Miss Rabbit?" Chrome called out, she was pretty unsure of what to do.

"Ah Nagi,"Rabbit said, she had her suit ruffled and almost torn."Sorry about my appearance, my drunk cousin is to blame, I should probably stop bringing in that wine though.."

"It's alright,"Chrome said and smiled sweetly. She watched as Rabbit quickly cleaned up her appearance in awe.

"So what do you need Nagi?"Rabbit asked then closed the curtains.

"Mukuro-sama is getting sicker and even with the best I can do, he's getting worse.."Chrome said.

"Ah I see,"Rabbit said. "Well let's see him then."

Chrome nodded, Rabbit was probably one of the most kindest person that she knew next to Tsuna. Rabbit opened the door and Chrome led her to where Mukuro was resting, it was the couch in Kokoyou land.

"...This fever isn't a fever,"Rabbit said as her face paled.

"What do you mean?" Chrome asked, she looked at Rabbit's paled face was a bit worried.

"Chrome...How long was it like this?"Rabbit asked, she had completely ignore Chromes' question.

"A-about ten days.."Chrome replied, she saw a bit of color return to her friend's face.

"Nagi, I have to bring this young man to my world to be treated..."Rabbit said. "You can't come with me because of visitor limits in the kingdom..."

"I-i will have to trust you with the well care of mukuro-sama then.."Chrome said. When they had met, Chrome knew that Rabbit was limited to one visitor per week or probably month.

"I will take care of him..."Rabbit said. She looked at Mukuro and felt sorry for him to go through so much movement.

"Mukuro? Hun?" Rabbit whispired into Mukuro's ear and he woke up. Mukuro coughed and looked at Rabbit with surprise, He watched as she smiled and helped him stand up.

"Deary, you might have to hang on.."Rabbit said, she smirked at his silent response, it wasn't his fault after all, she was carrying him and with her size it seemed impossible. "I'm going to get you to a place where I know you can be cured...but be wary it might also be the place where we both die.."

* * *

Mukuro had fallen asleep and woke up in a very soft bed, he sat up and almost gagged. He felt a bit better but he still felt sick, he then heard voices and stayed silent to hear the conversation.

"Your highness, please in his world there is no cure to that disease!" A voice that sounded like a girl cried.

"No, Rabbit, people from the other side are dangerous, how many times did I tell you that?" A voice that sounded oddly like a little boy said. Mukuro guessed that the girlish voice was rabbit but he had still had yet to identify the other person's identity.

"Tch then I have no choice..As a royal in this family I will treat him in exchange of my life,"Rabbit said. "This disease might be gone here but it will always come back and it will be stronger.."

"Rabbit, No! This puny guy from the other side isn't worth it!" The other person cried.

"He is worth it and I know he is every single one of those other siders all deserve this rather than die of it,"Rabbit replied calmly. Mukuro was a bit amazed but suddenly felt pain at his stomach and he cried out in pain.

* * *

Rabbit and his highness entered the room that Mukuro was in quickly and paled.

"So it has gone worse..."he said. "Alright Irene...I can treat him but if this a stronger disease then you must find that old man.."

"Thanks Thomas..."Rabbit said and sighed in relief. She watched he took out his scepter and pointed it at mukuro, it glowed purple, she watched as purple flames surrounding him and looked like it was working. His highness sighed and fell on the ground on his knees, he was panting and sweating. Rabbit kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some rest Thomas,"she said. "I'll go visit the mage.."

"Be..careful..."He said before the servants entered and carried the boy to his bedroom. Rabbit looked at Mukuro and frowned, it was getting worse but he looked a bit better.

"Nagi is waiting for you," Rabbit whispered and ran out of the palace, where she had carried Mukuro to and into the woods. She took out her pocket watch while running and looked at the time, she had at least 4 days until that disease might kill Mukuro.

"Why are you running?"A voice of an old man said, Rabbit stopped and turned around.

"Your out of your cottage.."Rabbit said and looked at him.

"It was due to those clouds,"He replied and pointed at the dark clouds covering part of the sky.

"Then it has started..."Rabbit said.

* * *

Mukuro groaned, he wanted to get out of this pitiful state but he had no choice but to wait for Rabbit which wasn't long. She entered the room with an old man beside him.

"Hun, I might have to drain a bit of your flames for a bit okay?"Rabbit said, Mukuro just nodded in response being too weak to even talk. Rabbit leaned over and kissed him squarely on the lips, there was a bit of purple flames escaping from their mouths. Soon, she pulled away and looked calm, Mukuro was surprised but he felt his flames being drained in that kiss. Soon the old man did something to him that made him fall asleep, the last thing that Mukuro saw was Rabbit looking pale and almost deathly sick.

* * *

Mukuro woke up and saw Chrome beside him, he soon sat up and she smiled.

"Mukuro-sama! Your awake!"Chrome said happily, there were tears in her eyes.

"I am...but what happened to that odd and interesting woman?"Mukuro asked, he knew that his precious Chrome was to thank for him being better.

"Mukuro-sama...She's okay but suffering a fever though,"Chrome replied. "Curing you was exhausting too..and also she said that you need to need to kiss better even if you are sick.."

Mukuro made sure that he didn't blush, but instead sigh. Chrome smiled a bit and left the room to go outside for a bit.

'Such an interesting woman..' Mukuro though as he touched his lip and smirked. He was exhausted though and again layed at the couch and slept peacefully.

Meanwhile Rabbit was outside of her house and laying on a grassy place. She sighed and thought about those flames that she had sucked from Mukuro and returned to him.

'Maybe next time we might do something fun..' She thought and smiled like an idiot.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoy it and expect this dense girl to be in some of the one-shots and I say some, you can say if you don't want her in it or not. Next one Hibari X I-pin.  
**


	6. HibariX Ipin

**This is for tamila rawr, I hope you enjoy it. And also sorry for the super late updates. Diclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me! And also this is set ten years in the future and the arcaboleno curse has already been lifted.**

* * *

I-pin looked down at her books and other stuff, it's been ten years since she had seen the Vongola and now she was about to go visit them.

"I-pin be careful okay?"Her master, Fon said.

"I will thank you Master Fon,"I-pin said and then bowed. Fong smiled and watched his apprentice go into the cab that was going to the airport.

"I hope she might do well,"Fon said and went back inside.

* * *

It had been ten years since Hibari saw I-pin, he was a bit intrigued by the girl and her Gyoza skills.

"Hibari-san!"Tsuna said. This got him out of his usual daydream and he looked at him, Tsuna had changed into an omnivore.

"Are you listening? W-" He got cut off by Hibari leaving. Hibari went back to his usual spot at the base, mostly, he would listen to Hibird sing but he wanted to go out and he did.

"Excuse me,"Someone said. Hibari saw a girl with long black braided hair across from him.

"Hm?"Hibari asked, he was hiding his shock on how she just suddenly appeared like that.

"C-can you please help me find the Vongola base?"She asked, she was trying hard not to blush since she was standing next to Hibari after all.

Hibari examined the girl closely and his eyes widened, it was that little girl from ten years ago.

"Around the corner near the shopping district,"Hibari replied and quickly left. I-pin gulped and followed Hibari's instructions and went into the base. There she saw Tsuna welcome her along with the rest of the guardians and also Reborn,Colonello, and Lal.

"Is Hibari back?.."I-pin asked after a few minutes of unpacking her stuff.

"No, he usually does his own things,"Tsuna replied and then sighed. "Don't worry he'll be fine, he does his own things anyways.."

Alright,"I-pin said and looked at the doll that looked like her master.

* * *

A few days had past after I-pin's arrival, things seemed to be peaceful except for the certain arguments between I-pin and Hibari. Those two have been able to get along but at times, they would sometimes argue or stay silent with a menacing aura around them.

"Ah I-pin, Hibari,"Tsuna said one day. "I need you two to go to the shrine, it seems that there was something going on in there."

"Alright,"I-pin said. Hibari just kept quiet, he had no business with the things going on near the shrine.

"Also I might inform you that the school might be in danger if we don't stop what's going on near the shrine,"Tsuna said calmly. He knew that Hibari was the right person to ask for help since the school was his prized possession.

"What kind of danger?"Hibari asked, he was suddenly interested and also concerned for the school's welfare.

"A bunch of students that have mafia connections having bombs,"Tsuna explained calmly. "We also heard that they plan to use the school for that scheme."

"During the school day?"Hibari asked, he was now seething with anger on what the enemy was about to do.

"Yes,"Tsuna said. "A temporary truce then?"

Hibari nodded and went out with I-pin near the shrine, there they hid behind some bushes.

"So what Tsuna-ni said was right,"I-pin whispered to herself.

"That's right little herbivore,"Hibari said hearing what she had said.

"Let's go then,"I-pin said while blushing a bit. They both went out and attacked them, Hibari used his tonfas and box weapon while I-pin used her gyoza fists.

"Impressive,"Hibari said.

"Not as Impressive as your power Hibari-san,"I-pin said while attacking a nearby enemy with some kung-fu moves.

"Don't get distracted then,"Hibari said and attacked a person that was about to attack her from behind. They both defeated them after a few minutes of no communication.

"Now I get to bite you to death,"Hibari said and held up his tonfas while looking at the boss of the enemy.

"Heh no you won't not while I have the sweet girl here," He said and grabbed I-pin.

"Let...go of...me,"I-pins said, she had started the countdown for her bomb.

"What?! No..it can't be,"The boss said and looked at I-pin's forehead. Hibari smirked and lowered his tonfas then back away. "Get away from me!"

I-pin clung on him firmly and the countdown finally reached to it's end killing the man in the explosion. I-pin looked weary and fainted, luckily Hibari was nearby and caught her.

"Wow,"Hibari whispered then carried her back to the base.

* * *

Tsuna smirked as Hibari came back to the base with I-pin in his arms.

"I see it went well,"He said as Hibari just politely nodded his head.

"Hibari I'm glad that you took care of my student,"Fon said appearing with his monkey on his shoulders.

"hm,"Hibari only replied and layed I-pin on her bed.

* * *

I-pin woke up with a slight head ache and sat up. She saw her master already beside her bed along with Tsuna.

"Tsuna-ni, master,"She said and bowed her head.

"I'm glad your doing well,"Fon said and smiled sweetly. I-pin nodded and smiled when Hibari entered the room even he had hated crowds,

"Hm Your awake little herbivore,"he said. Fon smiled and went out of the room with Tsuna.

"Uh yeah,"I-pin said shyly.

"Here,"Hibari said and gave her ramen. "You should eat."

"Thank you,"I-pin said and bowed before starting to eat it. There was an awkward silence in the room and it was fine for both of them.

"Thank you for taking me back here,"I-pin said.

"Mmn,"Hibari said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm going back to college,"I-pin said randomly. "I'll miss you all but I can visit again when I have the chance...Maybe the next time I visit, we both spend some time together.."

I-pin blushed slightly and looked down at her empty bowl.

"Sure, it would a be a pleasure,"Hibari said and smiled slightly. I-pin looked at him with surprise and also smiled.

"Thank you again Hibari-san,"She said.

"Call me Kyoya from now on,"Hibari said and kissed her. "Your an interesting little herbivore and quite cute too."

I-pin blushed and looked like a tomato.

"A-alright K-kyoya-kun..."I-pin said and stuttered. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back after he had kissed her.

* * *

"Should we go in?"Tsuna asked Fon, he was smirking about what he heard inside I-pin's room.

"No, let's leave them alone Tsunayoshi Sawada,"Fon replied then smiled. They both chuckled and walked down the hallway walking with each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it, I will update again soon.**


End file.
